


My Star

by DCsmutnstuf



Series: Harley Bangs the DCU [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Not really non-consensual, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCsmutnstuf/pseuds/DCsmutnstuf
Summary: Harley Quin gets into Poison Ivy's stash of "make people horny" pheromones and fucks her wsy through the DCU.





	My Star

“Sufferin’ Sappho!”

Wonder Woman, otherwise known as Diana, Princess of the Amazons, arched an eyebrow at her quarry. “Really, Harleen?”

Dr. Harleen Quinzel, more widely known to the world at large as the costumed criminal Harley Quinn, grinned impishly and twirled a finger in her red-tipped blonde pigtail. “Aw c’mon, Dub-Dubs, give a girl credit for tryin’.”

Harley was wearing a cheap costume version of Diana’s battle outfit. Diana was unimpressed, and crossed her arms sternly. 

“Impersonation, flattery, yadda yadda? No?”

“How did you find this place?” Diana asked.

Harley uncrossed her bare legs and hopped up off Diana’s couch. How Harley had managed to track down the civilian homes of everyone she had thus far… infected, had been a question the League had been asking themselves for some time.

“Aw Princess, now it wasn’t her fault.” Harley tried to look sincere. “I gave her a helluva ride as a thank you.”

“How, Harleen?”

“I got Batgirl to… help me out.”

“Of course.” Diana shook her head. “This has to stop, Harleen.”

“Look, this is almost not even my fault, hardly at all!”

“You’re saying you didn’t dose yourself with Pamela’s libido enhancement pheromones?”

“No, that I did. But how was I s’pposta know she always dilutes it, a hundred ta one?”

“You could have asked her.”

Harley rolled her eyes. “Now why dint I thinka that? Pammy’s back in Arkham, like you dint know.”

“Your little sexcapades are wreaking havoc in the hero community,” Diana said, returning to the point. “Many of the people you’ve … used… are in committed relationships. The guilt they feel is entirely your fault. They feel assaulted and violated.”

“Their guilt ain’t my problem,” Harley said dismissively. “You know that ain’t how Pammy’s fuck-me phermones work. It only works if both parties are attracted to each other - which, by the way, is why I dint get nowhere with Blue Beetle, on accounta he’s gay.”

“I see.”

“I mean, lookit me! What het dude’s gonna turn down a chance to bang alla this?”

Despite herself, Diana examined Harley’s body. Muscular but trim, an acrobat’s body - save for the very full, prominent breasts. 

“You are… very attractive, Harleen.”

“Ya damn right I am.”

“But married heroes are… off limits.”

“And how am I s’pposta know which ones’re married? Besides, Aquaman snd Mera weren’t complainin’. You know how hard it is to do a threesome in SCUBA gear?”

“I don’t have any idea,” Wonder Woman said, stepping closer. She stumbled a bit, suddenly woozy.

“Is it workin’?” Harley asked, sitting up excitedly. “Are ya gettin’ horny?”

Diana took a deep breath. “Of course I am. You knew it would affect me”

“Well, I mean, I hoped it would, but I wasn’t sure, on account of I dint know how ya swung. Swang? Swinged?”

“Harleen.” Diana said, taking Harley by the shoulders.

“Right, sorry,” Harley squeaked. “Only I get real talkative like when I get nervous.”

Diana placed a single, callused finger on Harley’s plump lips. “There’s no need to be nervous, lovely one.”

“Okay.”

“Let us speak only in the lessons of Sappho, who learned at the feet of blessed Aphrodite herself, how best to please a woman.”

“I ain’t never took that class,” Harley babbled as Diana led her into the bedroom. The huge, king-sized bed was draped in white silk, with white marble columns at the four corners. It was the only furniture in the whole room. “You got the Cliff’s Notes or sumpin’?”

Diana turned to Harley, pulling her close. The Amazon stood several inches taller than Harley, who stood transfixed by Diana’s cleavage being so very close to her face. The Princess of Themiscyra placed a finger beneath the Clown Princess of Crime’s chin and raised her face to look at her.

“So beautiful, you are,” Diana said, then leaned down to kiss her.

Harley’s eyes widened then crossed as she was well and thoroughly kissed. Diana did things with her lips no one had ever done to Harley before, not even Pam. She felt herself get light-headed … and then Diana’s mouth opened and her tongue dug into Harley’s mouth, penetrating deep within. Harley felt heat flush through her entire body, wrapping her arms around Diana’s broad shoulders and leaping up to wrap her legs around Diana’s waist. Feeling Wonder Woman grab her ass got Harley immediately wet, and she moaned around a mouthful of Amazonian tongue.

Diana broke off the kiss. “We have too many clothes on, beloved.”

“Okay,” Harley agreed breathlessly. “You wanna fuck me right here on the floor, or on the bed?”

“I want to fuck you everywhere,” Diana said as she leaned into Harley’s neck, kissing down to her bare shoulder.

Hearing the Princess talk so dirty made Harley nearly come right there, and she bit her lips to keep from screaming. She ground herself into Wonder Woman’s rock-hard abs, whining with need.

“First, some rules, for your safety, my darling,” Diana said, carrying her to the bed. 

“Rules’re made to be broken, Princess,” Harley pouted, trying hard to keep from panting.

“Not this one,” Diana said, laying Harley down on the white silk. She ran her finger down Harley’s nose, then tapped the tip. “Because I don’t want to break you. If things get too much for you, too intense, too painful, you have to tell me you’re breaking out. Do you agree?”

“Oh sure, I know all about safe words,” Harley said, squirming under the much larger woman. “Can we fuck now?”

“Soon, my precious one,” Diana said. She took off her tiara and tossed it to one side, then carefully lay her Lasso of Truth on the bed. Then she reached down and grabbed Harley’s costume by the front.

She leaned down and gave Harley an almost chaste kiss, at least compared to the first one, then reared back and tore the costume right off Harley’s body with one powerful tug. Harley gasped, then giggled.

“I love it!” Harley said. “Rougher!”

But Diana was lost in admiration of Harley’s naked body. “Fairest of all the stars” she breathed. 

“What?”

“From one of Sappho’s poems, written for her lover. And you, blonde hair - natural too, I see - and pale, pale skin, are the fairest.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Diana leaned in and kissed down along Harley’s neck, across her collarbone, and back up the other side. The Amazon positioned herself in front of Harley, slowly spreading her legs apart. Harley happily obliged.

“Ain’t you… gonna get… naked too?” Harley managed to speak between panted breaths. Diana hadn’t touched anything but Harley’s knees so far, and Harley was about ready to burst.

“Of course, my star,” Diana agreed, leaning away, leaving Harley dizzy.

Diana managed to make kicking off her boots and undoing her battle outfit look as simple, flawless, and graceful as an Olympian acrobat doing a triple-flip dismount from uneven bars. Only better, because at the end, Harley got to see Wonder Woman, completely naked.

To call her perfect would be a lie, unless you were into flawlessly sculpted muscles, stunning, firm breasts with nipples just starting to swell and harden, wide hips, elegantly trimmed pubes, thighs that could crush a cinder block… 

Diana put one foot up on the bed, giving Harley just the slightest glimpse of glistening wetness. Harley moaned, spreading her legs.

“Now git in here and fuck my brains out!” Harley commanded.

Instead, Diana leaned down and kissed Harley’s foot. “If that is what you wish, that is an option. However-” she kissed Harley’s ankle “- might I suggest an alternative?”

Harley bit down on her lower lip. “Whatcha have in mind?”

“Sappho, of course, learned all the ways two women may pleasure each other from Aphrodite herself,” Wonder Woman explained, placing her hands behind Harley’s knees, slipping her strong middle fingers into the soft flesh between the taut ligaments there, then pressing softly, rhythmically. A flurry of butterfly kisses landed on Harley’s calves, and she gasped at the electric thrill that raced to her core. That had never happened before!

“Sappho, blessed among all women, shared those lessons with the Amazons. My sisters have spent the last two millennia studying those lessons, perfecting the techniques passed from glorious Aphrodite,” Diana continued, slowly kissing up Harley’s thigh.

Harley could feel her orgasm building, the tension growing, the heat, the wetness. The silk sheets were already stained with her juices.

“Uh-huh,” she managed to stammer as Diana’s face got closer and closer to Harley’s dripping cunt. When Diana spoke, Harley could feel her hot breath on her extremely sensitive, swollen outer folds.

“If you can be very patient, my glorious one, tonight we can explore the first… four or five of Sappho’s lessons.”

“Four or five?” Harley asked, grinding herself towards Wonder Woman’s amused face. The Amazon kept just frustratingly out of reach. “How many lessons are there?”

“One hundred and twelve,” Diana breathed against Harley’s slick thigh. “Though I myself have only mastered eighty nine. I keep passing out during the ninetieth.”

“Pass out?!”

“From pleasure.”

“Oh. Okay!”

Diana’s face went from playful to surprisexd to very pleased in less than a second. “Yes? Oh my star, my glorious one, my beauty, you will not regret this!”

“Okay, sure, but remember I like it rough!”

“You’re so very wonderful, my star, for reminding me,” Diana said, then suddenly and shockingly kissed Harley’s pussy. Harley gasped and nearly came from the surprise.

And just as suddenly Diana was looming over her, crushing her beautiful firm breasts into Harley’s larger, softer ones. Diana’s hard nipples rubbed against Harley’s, which hardened in response.

Harley had failed her first pencil test when she was still in middle school; she knew every inch, every nook and cranny of her tits. Or so she thought. Diana’s nipples did things, electric things, amazing things to Harley’s breasts. Harley moaned. “Oh gawd, how’re ya doin’ that?”

“You are so wonderfully responsive, my star,” Diana said with a grin. “We will definitely reach the fifth lesson tonight.”

Diana leaned in and kissed Harley, hard, rough, just the way Harley wanted it, needed it, Amazon tongue forcing apart plump lips to reach deep inside and wrestle for dominance of Harley’s mouth. Harley felt Diana’s hand wrap around her pigtail and felt her heart speed up at the anticipated tug of her scalp - but Diana just lightly pulled, twining her fingers through the blonde and blue hair.

“So soft,” Diana whispered, lips still against Harley’s. “So beautiful.”

“Ya gotta really yank ‘em,” Harley said, her voice sounding weak and distracted to her own ears.

Wonder Woman tugged lightly, turning Harley’s head with barely any effort at all. Harley tried to fight it but Diana’s lips were on her throat and on her collarbone and sliding down her tit to the rock hard nipple right there right there “oh gawd please please bite me please!”

“So polite, my wonder, my joy,” Diana said, nipping at Harley’s swollen nipple with her perfect, sharp teeth.

“Aw fuck yeah!” Harley yelled, curling her fingers in Diana’s dark hair. “Again! C’mon!”

But Diana was kissing down Harley’s abs to the swollen mound under her blonde pubes, stopping to nuzzle the jutting pelvic bone at the top of her leg.

“OH GAWD!” Harley gasped.

Diana’s hand moved up Harley’s thigh, gently, slowly, so frustratingly slow Harley nearly reached down to grab Diana’s hand and slam it into her pussy.

“Pleeeeeeease,” Harley whined, tears spilling from her eyes, trailing mascara with them. “Gawd please, pleeeease, I can’t take it no more, I gotta cum!”

“You’re being so patient, my star, so good for me, just a bit longer, I promise you can do it, you won’t regret it,” Diana answered, trailing her fingers lightly over Harley’s throbbing pussy.

Harley was so close she almost came right then, but Diana seemed to know exactly when to stop to keep her from coming. Riding the edge was too much, and Harley wept.

“Are you breaking out, my darling one? Shall we end our play?”

“No,” Harley sobbed. “Gawd no. But I told ya I needed it rough to get there, not all this teasing and praising and shit.”

“Shh, my light, shh,” Diana murmured, kissing so close, so so close to Harley’s aching pussy. “I know it’s been difficult, but you are so strong, so amazing, I am so proud of you, my princess, my Amazon.”

“I… I just… can’t take… much more.”

“I know my star,” Diana said, so close to Harley’s outer lips she could feel Diana speaking the words. “It’s been so hard for you. So… rough.”

Realization of what Diana had done slammed into Harley’s mind just as two fingers slammed into her pussy. Diana thumbed and licked Harley’s clit fast and hard, timed with the rapid pounding into her, and Diana’s other hand shot up and roughly grabbed Harley’s tit, twisting and pinching her nipple. The orgasm hit her harder than a giant hammer to the forehead, and she arched her back clear off the bed, grinding her pussy into Diana’s face.

“OOOOOH MYYYYY GAAAAAAWD!” Harley shrieked, grunting and moaning and panting all at once as wave after wave of pleasure radiated from her core, shivering her, twitching her, bucking her hips with each thrust of Diana’s fingers, each flicker of her tongue, each twist of her thumb on Harley’s throbbing clit.

It would be wrong to say Harley passed out from the orgasm, but she did grow so dizzy she shut her eyes, unable to gain a breath against her screams of pleasure, until she saw stars.

She had no idea how long it lasted, how long she moaned and writhed and her entire being contracted down to a single point of pleasure so intense it was almost painful. Almost. When she finally gained enough consciousness to be aware of anything else, she realized Wonder Woman was sitting beside her, gazing down at her naked, sweaty body with… approval?

“You did so well, my star,” Diana said, slipping her fingers out of Harley, then licking her arousal from them. Just the sight of her sucking Harley’s juices from her fingers was enough to send another shuddering orgasm through Harley’s body.

“So responsive,” Diana said, leaning in to kiss Harley’s shoulder. Every nerve ending felt on fire, bright as a star, more sensitive than she’d ever felt. 

“So brilliant,” Diana continued to praise her, and something deep within Harley craved it, needed it, responded to it in a way she’d never believed she would.

They shared a long, languid kiss, just lips, no tongue. Harley felt like she’d really pass out if Diana’s tongue penetrated into her mouth.

“So… gonna teach me them five lessons?” Harley asked as their lips parted.

Diana raised an eyebrow, amused and confused all at once. “Five? My sun, my moon, my starlit sky, that was but the _first_ lesson.”


End file.
